Singing in the Pain
by SurfingSpider
Summary: Sylia and Mason. The showdown that should have been.
1. Chapter 1

The typhoon lashed mega tokyo.

The day was black. Sheets of rain driven by hell riding wind battered storm shutters and shook buildings. Inside the frightened occupants huddled together, jumping with each outside crash, rattle and banshee shriek. The Gods of Air were fighting outside and only a doomed fool would venture outside...

The city separated them but they could see each other clearly. The gale winds buffeted them but they stood aware only of each other.

Kilometers apart on top of two sky towers the insanes Mason and Sylia defied the wrath of nature.

"At the end of this reckoning hour, Sylia Stingray, silver Knight Sabre, you will be no more."

"I think not. Nothing will stop me from my vengeance."

Despite the distance, despite the concrete and glass, despite the howls of Tartarus and brimfrost tears, they could hear each other as if all the words were their very own.

Cars tumbled and skittered. The clocks would show noon, and the Sun if it were not hidden by the tantrum of a God-Child.

The metre adamantium slid out. The flash of its ersatz lightning, casting the moment in time noir. The grendel replied. His mechanical bellow Volundr smithed.

"I am coming for you, monster!"

Not one of the thirty million citizens would witness the furies unleashed. Afraid of the might of the storm, they did not have to be terrified by the Titans about to clash.

For one or both, this would be the end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, its horrid out there,"

Linna stepped back from the window. Beside her on the DOCOMO bideovown XT a crackly Nene nodded back.

"I could only make this call routing through the AD tower and boosting the signal. It might not last long."

Linna smiled. "You did good, Nene. Glad your ok."

"You too. No going to see Sylia tonight, then."

"Not a chance. No sane person would be out in that."

There was a knock on her door. Who?

"Hey, I've got to go, Nene. Stay safe."

"You too, Linna. Work's going to be busy tomorrow..."

The XT went blank. The door was banged harder this time.

"Coming,coming," Linna muttered, who could be it. Maybe a neighbour who needed some help. The wind outside was terrible. Could a window have broken? Could their electricity had gone out? She had seen a building a block away – about as far as she could see outside – lose its power. The people inside would be terrified.

Something that must have been a boot smashed her door.

"Hey! No need for that -" Linna swung her door open.

There stood a frazzled, black-eyed, drenched to the bone Priss.

Linna stood there, mouth agape.

"Can I come in?" Priss snarled.

"Oh, sure, shit. You were … outside?"

"Looks that way, dont it." Priss painfully stripped off her leather jacket, sporting new shreds and threw it on Linna's kitchen floor with a splat.

"Uh..."

Priss flopped onto Linna's couch and rubbed her temples. She looked, felt, sounded terrible. "Damn storm turned my trailer over, rain getting in everywhere. Had to leave my bike a few k's back in a shop. Hope I can get to it before the cops after the storm. God. Not even a boomer made me feel this wrecked before."

"Or one of your all nighters?" Linna offered weekly, still amazed that Priss had gone out in the typhoon, traveled exposed on a motorcycle and then on foot the dozen kilometers between their homes.

Priss eyed Linna flatly.

"Got beer?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Just watch this combo, I'm gonna get you!"

"Nuh-uh...-"

The boys hammered viciously at the console controllers in their hands. On the flat screen simularca superheroes and super villains punched, kicked and slammed each other through matte backdrops. The typhoon shaking the building left right unnoticed.

Just as the oldest was hurricane-throwing his friend through the wall -

the room shook violently, the boys tumbled, rubble rumbled, plaster, dust, lashing rain and screaming wind.

"Hiro, are you OK?"

"O M G ! 3D"

The game screen battle come to life.

The Thing that was Mason, revolting ogre-mass of corded muscle, pressed Sylia into a structural pillar. Debris rushed about them caught in the eye of the elements-exposed corner room. Mason heaved an arm back, fist

blade

howl

Sylia dropped to her feet. Behind the mirrored visor she heaved in breath, the pressing weight lifted.

Thing-Mason recoiled, rocked by gust towards the precipice of apartment vision.

Twitching severed hand lay between them.

"I have plenty more,"

Neck-thick whips lashed out scarring the floor, sheared the pillar. Sylia leapt aside.

"What a monster you have become, Mason. On the outside and in!"

Sylia's shoulder jets flared hurtling her silver shell into Mason just as the typhoon's temper ripped the broken floor underneath.

She grunted, piston thrusting the blade into the falling mass as she rode it down the sheer-face of the building, wake of glass and metal scoring their path.

Was he boomer? All along? Fusion?

Like her?

He-It grabbed her wrist. She gasped.

"Hold on for the ride," leering red-eye, "this is going to be fantastic."


End file.
